The Bomb and the Friend
by SakuMulti
Summary: A friend and a subordinate/friend of a mafia boss. Will the subordinate/friend hate the other friend because he doesn't trust her? Or will he accept her as his own friend? Or will it be a stronger bond?... Summary irrelevent again! Forgive me!OOCnes.


**The Bomb and the Friend**

Summary: A friend and a subordinate/friend of a mafia boss. Will the subordinate/friend hate the other friend because he doesn't trust her? Or will he accept her as his own friend? Or will it be a stronger bond? Will it be the friend and the boss? Will it be the friend and the subordinate/friend? OOCness

Once again, I apologize for my terrible summary. This time it's practically only questions. Gomen. OOCness.

It is not even accurate. TT_TT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

A little girl sits on a hill, crying. A little boy is walking by and notices the girl. "Hey are you okay?" The boy asks. He then puts his hand out to help her up. When the boy's hand is in front of the girl she backed away. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." The boy said, reassuring the girl. The girl then took his hand and got up with his help. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. What's your name?" Tsuna asked. "I-I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "Sakura. That's a pretty name." Tsuna said. "T-Thank you." Sakura said as she looked down blushing. "Hey Sakura-chan, want to be my friend?" Tsuna asked eagerly. "Sure." Sakura replied. "All right, come on." Tsuna said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. They then started running.

_**Years Later.**_

"Wait up Tsuna-kun!" A girl yelled. "Ah, Sakura-chan." Tsuna replied. They were walking to Namimori middle school. While they were talking they arrived to school quickly. When they got to school Tsuna was pushed into a wall by a group of boys. "Sakura-chan, walk to class with me." All the boys said simultaneously. "S-Sorry but I'm walking to class with Tsuna-kun." Sakura said. All the boys then got diamond eyes and an evil aura surrounded them as they turned towards Tsuna. Sakura quickly grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him inside the school to an empty hallway.

"Man, why do they keep on doing that?" Sakura asked no one unparticular. "Maybe because you're pretty Sakura-chan." Tsuna said sheepishly. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Don't be crazy Tsuna-kun. There's no way that's the reason." Sakura replied.

As they stood there talking the president of the disciplinary committee came up to them. "You should be heading to class." He said. "H-Hibari-san. W-We were ju-" Tsuna started but was interrupted by Sakura. "Good morning Hibari-san." Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you and good morning to you as well Haruno-san." Kyoya replied. "No please, call me Sakura." Kyoya was shocked but then said, "You can call me Kyoya then." Tsuna, scared for Sakura, said, "W-Well we better g-get to class. Right Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded and said, "Good bye Kyoya-kun." And with that, Tsuna and Sakura headed to class. Kyoya smiled one of his not evil smiles. "Good bye Sakura-chan."

While walking in the halls, Tsuna and Sakura were stopped by a boy with silver hair. "Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?" The boy questioned. "Yes. Why?" Tsuna answered and then asked. "Who's she?" The boy asked once again. Sakura, being the shy girl that was always mocked, hid behind Tsuna. Not because she feared the boy individually, but more she was just scared of new people. 'Che, just someone else scared of me.' The boy thought a little sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sakura-chan is just scared of new people." Tsuna said as he turned his head over his shoulder. 'So, she's not scared of me?' The boy thought slightly happily. "Oh, by the way, you never told us who you were." Tsuna said as he turned his head back to the boy. "Oh yes. I'm-" But as he was about to say his name a group of kids came running through the hall they were in and started to carry them separate ways. "Tsuna-kun!" Sakura cried out while trying to get over to Tsuna. "Sakura-chan!" Tsuna said while trying to reach for Sakura, who he knew was freaking out.

In the midst of all the kids the boy heard Sakura's and Tsuna's calls to each other and looked over a group of kids to see Sakura getting taken towards him. He then started to go towards her while thinking, 'This is so unlike me.' When he got to Sakura he pulled her towards him and started to head in the direction Tsuna was going.

Soon after the boy got Sakura into his grasp they made it over to Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun!" Sakura called as they all gathered together. "Sakura-chan." Tsuna said, feeling better since Sakura was no longer away from him. 'Guess they forgot about me.' The boy thought bitterly while getting moved with Tsuna and Sakura. "Thank you for helping me." Sakura said as she turned to face him. "You never did tell us your name." Tsuna reminded him. "Oh, well as I was saying. I'm-" But once again the boy was interrupted by entering their first class.

"Will everyone please take their seats?" The teacher said. Everyone did as they were told. Sakura sat in the middle of the boy and Tsuna. "Alright class, it seems that we have a new student. Will you please come up and introduce yourself?" The boy got up, looked to see a smiling Sakura, blushed, and then he started walking towards the front of the classroom.

When he got to the front of the class he introduced himself. "I'm Gokudera Hayato." And with that he headed back to his seat. "This will be a free period so that Gokudera will be able to get acquainted with everyone." The teacher said. Soon he exited the classroom and soon Sakura fell on the ground. "Gokudera-kun, you're so cute." All the girls squealed after pushing Sakura over and onto the ground.

Gokudera paid no attention to them as he got up. He then went over to Sakura who was on the ground rubbing her head. "Hey, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Gokudera asked while he stuck out his hand. "Yeah, thanks Gokudera-kun." Sakura said as she grasped Gokudera's hand. At this, most of the girls snapped. They were all tired of being ignored whenever Sakura came into the room. So they thought up an idea. All the while Sakura and Gokudera were talking, oblivious to the evil plot.

Later that day, when Sakura was walking home by the edge of a hill, she got pushed to the ground and started getting kicked. After about thirty minutes her attackers left her on the ground. Sakura couldn't even move. She then saw a flash of silver coming down the hill, but then she blacked out.

Gokudera was walking around the town when he saw pink at the bottom of a hill he was walking on. When he saw that the pink was hair he started skidding down the hill to the lump. When he got to the lump he saw what his fears told him. He saw Sakura lying on the ground with blood and bruises covering her body. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Come on wake up!" Gokudera called out. When she didn't respond he picked her up bridal style and headed for the hospital.

_**Hours later**_

Sakura woke up in the hospital, but when she looked around it was dark outside and the lights were off. Sakura then felt something moving on her right arm. When she looked over she saw Gokudera sitting with his head lying on the bed and his hand grasping her hand, asleep. "Gokudera-kun?" Sakura asked quietly. Gokudera didn't wake up. So, not wanting to wake him, Sakura lied back down and faced Gokudera and then fell asleep.

When Gokudera awoke, it was nearing time to head to school. Soon after he got up Sakura got up. "Gokudera-kun?" Sakura asked as she got up. "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't get up yet." Gokudera told her. "Why? I feel fine, even after what happened yesterday." Sakura whispered the last part. At hearing this Gokudera asked, "Who did that to you?" "I don't know. I was pushed to the ground from behind and I had my head covered the entire time." Sakura replied.

After Sakura got up, Gokudera went to wait outside of the room so she could get dressed. When he reentered the room he saw that Sakura's arms, legs, and a large part of her face was covered in bandaging. "Maybe you should stay here today." Gokudera said and then he thought a little sadly, 'That way you won't know what I plan on doing today.' "No, I've been through worse." Sakura replied. This shocked Gokudera. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Gokudera asked. "It's in the past. Now come on, we don't want to be late to school do we?" Sakura said. Gokudera nodded and started to follow Sakura, who was leading the way out of the room, the hospital, and the way to school.

When they got to school people just stared at Sakura and then the same thing that happened to Tsuna happened to Gokudera. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" All the boys asked. None of them noticed how mad this made Gokudera until he poked one of their shoulders. "What do you want?" The boy asked annoyed until he saw Gokudera's face. "Would you mind telling me what you guys are doing?" Gokudera asked with a dark aura surrounding him. "W-Well you see we-" But before any of the boys continued they all ran off, dust cloud trailing them. "Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Sakura said as she sighed. "No problem. Now come on." Gokudera said. And with that they both started to walk to class.

When they arrived to class Tsuna came rushing over to them. "S-Sakura-chan, are you okay? What happened?" Tsuna asked while looking her over. "I'm fine Tsuna-kun." Sakura reassured him. She then started to walk over to her desk. Before she could get there one of the girls that were plotting against her tripped her. Tsuna and Gokudera weren't close enough or fast enough to reach Sakura in time but luckily Yamamoto caught her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Sakura, being a little sore, gave a small nod. "Well that's good." He said as he turned to the girl who had tripped Sakura. He then glared down at her in one of his evil moments. The girl ran out the door and who knows where else.

After the girl was gone Yamamoto went back to his normal self. 'Just what did Yamamoto do?' Tsuna thought with a sweat drop from seeing how quick Yamamoto changed his mood. "Hey, Tsuna." Gokudera asked. "Yeah, what is it Gokudera?" Tsuna replied. "Meet me outside during lunch. I am challenging you, tenth Vongola boss." Gokudera said. "Y-You know?" Tsuna asked him and then Tsuna turned to Sakura. "Please don't tell Sakura-chan." Tsuna pleaded. "Don't worry, I won't. But she will find out on her own in a short time." Gokudera told Tsuna. "I guess I won't be able to hide it for long." Tsuna said looking at Sakura who was talking with Yamamoto.

During lunch Sakura was looking for Gokudera and Tsuna. "Geez, where cold those guys be?" Sakura said tiredly. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around but in the process she was tripped. Before Sakura could see who it was the perpetrators had already gotten away. "Why do people keep doing that?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she got up. "Now, maybe they're outside." Sakura said as she started to head outside.

When she got outside she heard an explosion. She went towards the sound of the explosion and what she saw made her scared and sad. "Tsuna-kun!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to where Tsuna was narrowly dodging the bombs. 'Sakura-chan!' Tsuna thought as he turned towards her just in time to receive an embrace from her. Gokudera saw Sakura and stopped throwing bombs and, since he hadn't been seen yet, nodded to Tsuna telling him in a way that they would finish this later and left before he could be seen.

"Tsuna-kun, who was doing that?" Sakura asked as she buried her head deeper into Tsuna's chest, making Tsuna blush a very dark shade of red. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, it was just a game." Tsuna said, a bit insecure about his answer. "Really?" Sakura asked while looking up to see his face, which was a few inches higher than her own. The position they were in now just made Tsuna blush an even darker red, if that was possible. "Yeah Sakura-chan, it was just a game." Tsuna said as calmly as he could while he was thinking, 'Ahhh! Sakura-chan's so close! What do I do? Ahhhhhh!'

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by two people. 'What the heck does Tsuna think he's doing?' One was thinking while standing on the ground while hitting the wall of the school and glaring at Tsuna just out of view. 'What do they think they're doing?' The other thought while leaning out a window and glaring at Tsuna while, also, being just out of view.

The bell then rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the five minutes you have to get to class. "S-Sakura-chan, let's get to class." Tsuna said while pulling Sakura behind him. "Okay, Tsuna-kun." Sakura replied. They talked as they headed to class, Sakura already forgetting the "game" Tsuna was playing and Tsuna trying to be sure that Sakura forgot the "game" he was playing.

When they got to class they went over to Gokudera and sat down beside him, Sakura in the middle of Gokudera and Tsuna. After they sat down Gokudera was plain out glaring at Tsuna while Sakura remained oblivious. When Sakura looked up she saw Gokudera's glare and asked, "Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Gokudera, blushing at how childish she sounded, responded with, "Nothing's wrong Sakura-chan." Sakura, believing this, smiled at Gokudera and said, "That's good." Gokudera blushed more at this and turned his head to the front of the class where the teacher was supposed to be but wasn't. Suddenly, something occurred to Sakura. "Gokudera-kun, could you be angry because you didn't get to play the game that Tsuna-kun was playing?" Sakura asked as she looked to him again. Hearing these words, both Tsuna and Gokudera stiffened. "G-Game?" Gokudera asked while turning his head, almost robotically, to face Sakura. "Yeah, Tsuna-kun was playing a really weird game at lunch." Sakura said as she faced Tsuna. "R-Right, that game." Tsuna said as he looked a Gokudera, giving him a nervous look that said Just-go-with-it,-it-was-the-only-excuse-I-could-think-of. Gokudera understood the look and nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's why I'm angry. I wasn't able to play that game with Tsuna." Gokudera said as the door opened. Everyone looked down to the door, expecting to see the teacher, but instantly stiffened, with the exception of Gokudera and Sakura. There at the door stood Kyoya Hibari.


End file.
